


Trade Me For a New Life

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, fiveya - Freeform, they meet their mothers, vanya and klaus are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: They all knew, the moment they saw the young adults from afar who they were, though they would never admit to it. After years of pushing the guilt down, they appeared.It was them... Weren't they...
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Trade Me For a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long it's not even normal anymore, but, here it is, I may write a continuation about the mothers being saved by them... but that's a maybe.

Mia and Emma were working their shift with complete normalcy, many people didn't understand why they needed to work when, many years back, they both received large sums of money that were enough to sustain both of them. Back then they thought they were enough too, but to this day they were both too guilty to touch that money. Back then they were ecstatic for the bills, went over to the bank as soon as they could walk correctly and, when they had a few hundred bills in their hands… They just couldn't bring themselves to spend it. 

-Excuse us- someone called from the door. They boy looked over and saw a pair of young men, one was buff and tall, the other one was well dressed and a bit built. 

-yes sirs? What can we do for you today?- Mia asked, eyeing the blonde guy over and over… Something seemed weird about him…

-we want two engagement rings and two pairs of wedding rings. - the one in the suit answered. 

-sure, right this way - Emma said guiding them from the counter to the shelves. 

Emma ogled the man in a suit, he was tall, had a strong jaw from what she could tell, and not many men managed to pull off the elegant look while having quite long black hair as he did, he had green eyes and dimples on his cheeks, same as her… He was an eyecatcher for sure, she noticed he had spit on his jacket. Looked like baby vomit at a second glance. 

-new father?- she asked as she tried opening the cabinets- Mia! I don't have the key, bring the other set please!

-oh yes, she was born last week. 

-a daughter then?- she smiled. Couldn't help but think how recently she had been wishing hard for a granddaughter, seen as how none of her kids had had a girl, only males, sure she was happy but, a girl would be nice. 

-yes, she's really cute and had this huge wi- the buff guy elbowed him on the side.-Huge eyes sorry, she looks a lot like me. Want to see a pic?

The buff guy shook his head laughing silently. Mia smiled fondly, such a fond and proud dad, but her attention turned to the blonde guy, he had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a buff built body… He was the same as her except for the body.

-now you've done it - the other guy said jokingly- He's been talking all day of his kid and I had just gotten him distracted enough. 

-you'll understand when you're a father - he mentioned his name but Mia was far enough to not catch it. Finally she found the keys and took them over to where Emma was. -this is her- he showed her a few pics that he had his wallet. 

-she's really chubby on the cheeks. - Emma said in awe.

-she got that from his girlfriend, ever since she was a kid she had chubby cheeks. Never quite lost them- The blonde one said. 

-shut it, her cheeks are the best part of her. 

While the two of them joked, Emma kept looking at the picture in her hand, it looked so much like the baby she had back then… The same expression he had when she handed him over to that man. Her little fists had slightly longer fingers than he had had, but then again, she wanted to think this baby did have another parent. Must've gotten it from the mother. 

-you okay?- one of them asked. 

-yes yes sorry… - she quickly composed herself and started showing the rings, they had said nothing too common earlier so she settled on white gold since the standard yellow type was the most sold. After an hour or so of choosing they had settled on two pairs and two singles each. The engagement ring of the suit one chose had a feather like band that ended in a pale, almost clear, blue gem, the other one had a crescent moon shaped light yellow citrine held by a faint white gold outline that connected with the ring. 

-you both had very specific choices in mind - Mia said while going over to the cash register and placing the numbers. 

-yes, they're things that mean a lot to us and to our partners. 

-that's really sweet- Emma said while taking out the small boxes they had for the rings. - Usually some grooms come with the bride's mothers or so. 

The well dressed one winced, even if he hid it really well, he winced, and Emma noticed the small gesture the same way she did with her kids. The buff one just smiled sadly, causing Mia to want to go over and hug him…

-well um- The blonde one explained- Our girlfriends are both adopted. They have no mothers.

-oh we're so sorry we-

-We don't have mothers either- the one with black hair said- they sold us- his companion elbowed him again- they sold us to a stranger, I don't blame them but I haven't forgiven them either- he was once again elbowed in the ribs- cut it out! It's true! They gave us away! As a kid I held no grudge because I wasn't a parent! I didn't know what that felt like! But seeing my daughter in my girlfriend's arms makes me want to protect them both! I would never sell my daughter no matter the circumstance!

-Enough!- the blonde guy said sighing, that seemed to snap him out 

-I'm so sorry. We didn't have the best childhood and I've been… Stressed.- he gave them his credit card.

-don't worry… - she pretended to swipe the card and gave him the ticket. - We're mothers ourselves. We understand your concern. You'll be a great dad and… 

-We know somewhere your mothers must regret doing that. - the both of them smiled softly.

-thanks that… That means a lot for us. 

-no problems dears… What's your name?

-oh sorry, we're...

They stayed a bit longer, chatting, before they had to leave. Emma called out just as they were exciting the store- if you ever come here again! Please bring your daughter!- that caused both of them to smile and wave. 

Mia and Emma paid later in the evening for their rings, after all those years it was the least they could do.

Tatiana was sure her eyes were deceiving her, that woman over on the other side of the street. It couldn't be her. She was small, thin and not so strong looking, from what Tatiana could tell she wore a wedding band and had some hips. She was giving her the back, so she wasn't able to see her front. Walking a bit more to the other side of the street she saw a young man, had to be the same age as the woman, skinny, sharp cheekbones and had the same air… He was laughing while a little black girl followed him around the park. 

Getting close but not appearing suspicious she saw a man approach carrying an ice cream cone and a frozen milkshake, he handed her the cup, her whole demeanor changed, she kind of glowed… Finally she turned around, standing on her tippie toes to kiss him, as she did that she also noticed something… She was carrying a baby in a baby sling, a small child with what looked like a blanket made of feathers. 

She looked so much like herself when she was that age… The other guy with the fancy coat looked like her husband… They couldn't be…

-Tatiana? What's wrong?- she squeaked and turned around, her husband, Michail, was staring at her clearly confused. 

-... You remember that day? 

-what day?- now he was probing carefully.

-that afternoon in 1989…

-yes, how could I forget… Why?

She pulled him down and pointed to where those people were, specifically two, the fancy guy was now twirling the little girl around with a black woman laughing and reaching to grab her, behind that woman was the buffest guy they'd seen and yet he seemed so gentle… Two others emerged from a van and started laughing at the sight of the little girl pulling on the fancy guy's hair. One of the new arrivals wore solely black and the other was asian looking. She now pointed to the couple with the baby, the woman was the one she landed her finger on. 

-... They look so… Similar to us.

-I know… 

-they look like… 25…

-that's the age the twins would be right?

-Yes. - she whispered- I have to make sure I-

-Tatiana - He grabbed her from her shoulders- Even if they're them you sold them! Not to be mean, but but I would still be mad, you sold them to a complete stranger!

-Yes b-but I was young! 

-so what? What if you were young? They're younger mothers than you. 

-I hadn't even had sex at that point Michail! It wasn't my responsibility that that happened! I was offered a new chance at life!

-While trading your first kids.

-You wouldn't understand, they weren't your kids.

-yes but we were together weren't we? Could've asked me! You didn't even carry them!

-this conversation is crazily overdue! Just-

-uh… Excuse us?- 

Both of them slowly turned around, there stood the small woman with the baby sling and the thin guy with the expensive coat. They were both looking worriedly at them and tried to smile reassuringly. Tatiana noticed how the woman's eyes weren't the exact shade the baby back then had, she had a lighter shade and the guy had green eyes… same color that Michail had. 

-we noticed you were looking at us and then started fighting, did we do something wrong? This is our first time in Russia - the guy said 

\- and we wouldn't want to upset any locals with our americanness… Yes that's a word now apparently- she giggled softly and he chuckled 

Now that she paid more attention, they were both speaking fluent Russian, had the perfect accent, perfect pronunciation, perfect intonation and perfect grammar. Like they grew up in the country. Michail looked down at her and smiled softly, kinda sadly, back then he was the one that carried the babies when they were handed to her and she refused. He was the one who reluctantly handed both over to Reginald and he was the one who reproached her everyday about it. Silently. 

-oh um, sorry, we were just… You two look really close to some friend's kids and, we were wondering if to go by and say hi but weren't sure - Tatiana lied. 

-well they are seven - the small woman slightly laughed at the mention of that number - physically similar people to you in the world. We must be some of those huh?- the flashy guy said. 

-excuse me for the intrusion but, are you two twins?- Michail asked smiling 

-yeah we are but we don't look quite similar anymore because he kinda grew two sizes more than me - the small woman elbowed the guy and he just laughed. 

-we see, what are your names? - Tatiana asked carefully, both of them shared a look and opened their mouth. 

In the afternoon while Tatiana sat on her couch with a cup of coffee while pretending to listen to the tv… She couldn't help but wander back to twins back at the community park as her whole mansion mocked her silently…

-Oh thank you so much, miss! Thank you!

Amare saw a woman practically kneeling in front of another woman. The one standing was obviously from African roots since she had that complex and yet she seemed a lot more put together than all the other women in town. She was Tall, wore rather new clothes and had an unnatural hair color. Blonde. Yet she had huge, expressive eyes, kind of the type her children had. 

-oh no please get up- the tall woman said uncomfortable by the gesture, kneeling down to the woman's level she took her hands in hers.- I'm the same as you. Trust me.

Amara had come to visit her parents, who didn't want to go live in the city with her, they preferred this quiet place to the city with loud noises. She still tried to come over once or so every month and every time she came she found new houses, beautiful houses and less people on the street without a home, she also saw new buildings that sheltered people at night. But she never asked why. Never probed, she was afraid of the answer. 

This woman wore a ring around her finger and when she looked back, past her, she saw another guy, a white man, with the same ring. A matching set. He looked buff… 

Someone apparently called the woman's name since she turned around and saw three more men, and a rather small woman with a baby sling with a skinny guy who looked could snap any moment walk over, the three men were carrying supplies, clothes and a wagon to carry them in, the one dressed solely in black -how could he in this heat was beyond her- handed the kneeling woman the supplies, she cried once again and hugged each of them. The tall woman with the blonde hair handed her a pair of keys and hugged her one last time before the small woman handed her a few papers to sign -which a guy in a dress shirt explained to her apparently- placed them in an envelope and she was on her way crying softly. 

-She's the one dear. - Amara heard from behind her 

-what? - she turned. 

-those seven are the ones that are rebuilding the city, they're so nice, the small woman was pregnant the first time she came. - her mother said- 

-yes but, I see no report team or any… Diplomats… Bodyguards.

-yes they come alone. They hire local teams and pay them but the blonde guy says he's an architect so he makes sure they're well built. 

-mom this doesn't make any sense! Every time someone comes here they're either from a news station, some millionaire that wants attention or a political campaign! 

-She reminds me of that baby you said died… - the old woman said and nearly caused her to choke.

-why'd you say so?- she cleaned the corners of her mouth. 

-Well, I asked her why she did this, her whole family actually, apparently they were all 'adopted' by this billionaire who bought them from young mothers, she said she found out she was born here just not exactly where… So she just wants to rebuild the place, she told me she has too much and that she knows there's people with nothing- she smiled softly- she also looks a lot like you looked that age, but that may just be a coincidence. 

-yes.. Must be…- Amara breathed out visibly shaken. 

One of her children ran out of the house before she could grab him, going over to the tall woman, colliding with her leg and laughing all over. The whole of them giggled at the sight while the woman lifted the kid. The well dressed guy pointed over to the house and the tall woman approached. She was carrying the kid with confidence as she walked over, she skimmed the houses and headed over to Amara's parents.

-hey, I guess this is your kid?- smiling softly

-yes… - Amara answered as she handed over her son. 

-He's really cute- the pretty woman smiled- 

-thanks- she placed the kid down and he ran over inside the house.- why are you doing this?- she whispered looking over at all the new houses in the neighborhood and then back at the woman- I don’t mean to be offensive, but… whenever someone comes here and does this they want something in return.

-oh I get that, but we don’t want anything.

-excuse me for not believing you… where’s your camera man?

-... I don't have a camera man ma'am. It's just our family and that's it. Here, I'll introduce them- she took her wrist softly and guided her over where the six remaining were talking and laughing over nothing. After introducing each and everyone of them, she has yet to introduce herself, the woman grew suspicious, looking down at her hand she noticed the small scar on the top of her hand. 

-You introduced everyone but yourself- Amara whispered looking at the small scar. The baby she gave away had a cut on her hand, it happened out of an accident at her own inability to carry her correctly. 

-oh sorry. I'm….

On her way back to the city, Amara was still shook. What were the actual chances of that happening? She wondered if she felt like crying because of the irony or because of happiness she was doing so well…

It was a busy summer, the hotel was packed with visitors and thus, Luciana was busy, after receiving that sum many years ago… She decided that investing it would be best, she built a small shack for tourists back then, with four rooms, a common room and a kitchen, the rest of the money went to long term deposit. Every year she built another bit of the place and… Now she has a huge hotel with money that fixed itself up… Still… She was busy. Not busy enough though to miss something that caught her eye rather quickly. 

There was a family in the pool. A black woman and a white buff man giggling, an asian guy reading a book -or pretending to- while he laughed at a skinny guy that was balancing a cup of soda on his nose, a small woman inside the pool with a baby in a floatie and a handsome man by her side laughing too, even if they were an eye catcher, her eye catcher was a Hispanic looking guy that arrived carrying a few drinks in his left hand, and a Piña Colada -without alcohol from what he could tell- on the other one. After handing the drinks out and taking the soda from the skinny man's nose, he approached the towel stand where she was supervising and handed her the plaques that could be exchanged for towels. 

-Okay… Hablas español?- (do you speak Spanish)

-ah, si si, no soy de acá, pero si conozco el idioma - (ah, yes yes, I'm not from here but I do know the language)

-te pareces un poco a uno de mis hijos - (you look a bit like one of my kids)

-Ah, no puedo decir que lo había oído antes pero debe ser coincidencia (ah, can't say I've heard it before, but it must be a coincidence.)

After she left her old lifestyle, she eventually settled down and had kids, one of them looked exactly like this man, not a picture replica, but close enough to be confused over for a short while. The only thing that worried her was the cut he wore on the side of his head, looked deep and must've been big for it to leave that scar behind. 

-¿Mijo que te paso? ¿Y ese corte? (what happened to you? What's with that cut?)

-la obtuve hace años en un robo, uno de los ladrones me alcanzó a golpear, pero todo está bien. No duele ni nada (I got it many years ago in a robbery, one of the thieves managed to hit me, but everything's fine, it doesn't hurt or anything)

-tu madre debió preocuparse mucho. Cuidate si? (Your mother must've been really worried, take care? Please.)

Luciana had never seen the expression change so quickly on someone, he was appearing cheerful but his eyes darkened softly and he nodded while taking the towels handed a few moments earlier. He ran his hands over them and sighed once more, as if thinking how to answer. 

-de hecho no conozco a mi madre, se lo que era pero… No se quien es, mi padre nos adoptó a todos (actually I don't know my mother, I know what she was… But not who she is, my dad adopted all of us)- he pointed over to the group she was watching earlier - venimos de todos lados del mundo… por el momento estamos viajando, haciendo cosas juntos. (We come from all over the world, at the moment we're traveling, doing things together) 

He took a sip from his soda can and proceeded to explain to her how most of their childhood felt, why they were taking time off and what they were doing. Luciana desperately wanted to believe this was that baby and, at the same time, she wished he wasn't since that would've meant that baby didn't have the life she liked imagining it had… that would've meant that while she enjoyed this luxury, he suffered his whole life. 

-suena como una horrible madre hijo… (sounds like a horrible mother son…)

-también pensé eso hace mucho tiempo pero, no puedes esperar que alguien bote su vida por un mocoso que ni siquiera sabía iba nacer o no quería… (I also thought that a long time, you can't hope that someone throws their life away for a brat they didn't even know was being born or want) 

-no, tu escuchame bien, ella no merece ese tipo de pensamientos de tu parte… Ella te vendió (no, listen here, she doesn't deserve those thoughts of you, she sold you) 

-Nunca le dije que me había vendido…- (I never told you she sold me) The man said suspicious. 

-la mayoría de adopciones son un proceso pagado. En teoría los bebés o niños son vendidos. (Most adoptions are paid processes, in theory babies and kids are sold) - she quickly covered up. 

-es la verdad… bueno, ha sido un gusto señora, tenga buen día, (it's true, well it's been a pleasure ma'am, have a nice day) - He finished his soda and threw the cup in the trash bin, as he left she noticed she didn't ask his name, she sighed defeated and looked down, he'd left his hotel card there on accident -as he needed to take it off to ask for towels- she read the name.. And the urge to cry came over her again. 

-lo siento hijo…

The Chinese new year was such a fun carnival to attend, Ji-hye owned one of the temples the tourists tended to visit often, this day in particular they were celebrating the ox, Chinese 2021 Ox year, so the god of the temple has been accompanied by an ox statue with a plate in front of it, the plate was for wishes people glued there and hoped it would come true. 

As she went around the many tourists in the temple she saw a guy that, at first glance, she confused with her eldest son who at the moment was busy with offerings, but instantly she saw the clothes on him, foreigners. 

He was accompanied by a whole lot of other people, there was a married couple, an engaged couple and a pair of guys she didn't know what to think of. There was also a baby and a little girl -that seemed to be the daughter of one of the women- they were laughing all together, the baby wore an ox onesie and the women had decided to wear traditional clothing, which kind of made her laugh softly. 

She approached, mostly out of curiosity. Close enough she was able to observe the whole of them better. The man that caught her eye earlier was indeed Asian, Korean too by his facial features, his skin was tan though, so that meant he lived most of his life at a sunny place, where as, even if korea was a sunny place, they were not that tan, the really pale one was the woman with the baby, didn’t she go out?

-hello! do you work here?

Ji-hye would lie if she were to say she wasn’t surprised, the guy did indeed catch her with her guard down, she quickly composed herself though and placed her fake tourist guide persona. 

-yes I’m the priestess, how may I help you all today?- she smiled

-We would want to see the inside of the temple- A man with dimples answered while holding the baby’s hand in his.

-oh sure, please follow me-

As she guided them through the front yard of the temple, the Asian guy kept looking around amazed, sometimes he looked as if he was deep in thought, like he was remembering something. The small woman and skinny man in a -woman’s- hanbok, actually, now that she looked closely, the woman was wearing a men’s hanbok, Ji-hye knew better than to say something and just left it at that. At least the black woman got it right, quite flashy, but correct nonetheless. 

-this is the front entrance, please take your shoes off.

The seven of them nodded and left their shoes in a small individual bassinet on the side of the entrance, their shoes were the only ones on that basket. 

-this is rather full tonight, are you always this full?- the buff one asked.

-no, it’s mostly new years when it gets like this.- they walked in silence a bit more- You all look so different, are you college friends?

-we grew up in the same uh, house.- the small woman said.

-oh I see, like siblings?

-more like classmates in a boarding school.- the black woman explained, this spiked some curiosity in her, so she decided to be a bit nosey.

-oh, so you were all dropped there by your parents?

-... yeah you could say that, the owner of the house adopted us and we grew up without ever knowing our parents.- the man with dimples explained. She almost stopped, that sounded close to home. Pushing it aside she continued.

As she proceeded to explain the rooms, traditions and legends of the place, she noticed how the Asian guy kept grabbing at his chest, causing a memory to ring through her whole head, that night her father had taken the child out of her arms and had been about to stab him when that man showed up. 

-Are you okay?- she heard the flashy guy ask.

-yes just… it’s very similar to that place…- she watched the other six nod softly, and how the small woman in the men’s hanbok grabbed his hand and leaned into him, while the flashy guy in the women’s hanbok rubbed at the asian guy’s back. 

-most temples look the same.- Ji-hye tried to reassure.

When they neared the sacrificial stone in the middle the asian guy grabbed at his chest stronger, her father was telling that night’s story over to some tourists, it had become a legend of this temple, of the ‘god’ baby who had to be sacrificed back to the heavens, only to be rescued by his angel father. She felt her heart and blood stop at the part her father was telling, looking back… she saw them doing the same, gripping the guy’s hand harder....

-... with great grief I knew the baby had to go back to the heavens where it came from, so, taking it from my daughter’s arms I placed it here- he patted the stand- to return it, as I was getting ready to stab it with this knife… an old wise man emerged and took the baby from us, saying he was needed somewhere else… to this day I- The Asian guy left running.

The black woman and flashy guy raced after him calling his name, the rest followed suit, as she managed to grab the hold of the dimple man’s and small woman’s wrist, he looked down annoyed and she looked up with almost white eyes, scaring her.

-what?

-are you all… is he?

-yes, we are, we’ve encountered all of you bitches and known it was you all along, none of them admitted to it, but we knew, we know, we feel it… we don’t blame you entirely, but we haven’t forgiven you either, you all have no right to keep hurting us and making money - he pointed to the old man still talking- out of us, we’ve had enough of this shit…

-how could’ve I known him... you... how?!

-you’ve all known since the moment you saw us, and we’ve known since the moment we felt you near- she explained in a tight voice- you have no idea the hell we all went though in that mansion, I was drugged most of my life! We lost our childhood, our teenagehood and young adult life! Your son almost died twice! He was this- she placed her fingers almost glued together near her face- close to death!

-calm down… - the man said to her- we wanted to see if you regretted it.. we have our answers. 

They turned to leave. 

-Please! Tell him I’m sorry I-

-too late… should’ve thought that before you all traded us… him, for a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, I didn't mention their names on purpose since I wanted to tell it from the mother's perspective of denial, hope you enjoyed it! Did you like it? tell me! I love getting feedback! byeee


End file.
